Mirrors of the past and the future
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: The past and the future Kenshingumi meets! What in the world could happen now? Pairings? guess!
1. The Present generation

_Mirrors of the past and future_

_Hi Minna! It's me! Aoi-mizu-ryu!!! I have to change my pen name because administrators deleted my former account because of my story "Temptations" for those who still want to continue reading that story, you can find it at adult ff. net and media miner .org… anyways, here's the rest of my other fics and I hope that you guys will continue to read my stories… /sob.. a new start I guess… oh, well, here we go again!!! _

_Chapter one: The present generation _

Yuki stared up at the blue sky while mindlessly combing her hair waiting for her childhood friend to arrive. She wrinkled her nose in remembrance of her friend. This was the very first time she actually arrived before Shinta. Always, when they had agreed to meet, Shinta was always ahead of time. Yuki giggled, finally, a change in her ever beloved friend.

She sighed. She had always looked up to Shinta as a best friend and buddy… but these past few months, the feeling of friendliness towards her best friend was now slowly tuning into something else. She was hesitant to admit it at first, but now she was sure that she had fallen hopelessly in love with him. She sighed again and jumped up in surprise when someone talked from behind her.

"It's a very beautiful day and a certain blue eyed dragon is ruining the day by looking glum."

Yuki screeched and jumped up, turning to glare at the person who startled her.

"Shinta…" she growled menacingly

Shinta chuckled, his violet eyes sparkled with mirth and his red hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun.

"Surprised? That's new… you're actually letting your guard down." He told her as he collapsed yet again in a laughing fit.

"Mou! I'll get you later for that you walking bon fire!"

"Ei… not the hair…" Shinta retorted as he stood up, brushing his pants from the dirt. A head taller than Yuki, Shinta looked directly at her twinkling blue eyes and noted to himself that she looked quite pretty with her hair down like that.

Yuki grinned. Shinta always hated it when someone teased him about his hair. Never to say it out loud, Yuki had always loved the color and texture of his hair. She just teased him for the fun of it.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked him

Shinta smiled, "We, are going to the house of Aoshi to practice."

She frowned… "Again….?"

"Hai, again."

"Mou…" came the grumbled response.

He chuckled as they walked towards their friends house. They had formed a small band consisting of 7 members… he and Yuki were the lead singers. His best friends Aoshi Shinomori at the drums, Sanosuke Sagara at the base guitar and their girlfriends Misao Makimachi at the piano and Megumi Takani at the flute. Yahiko Myojin, Yuki's stepbrother was in charge of the sound effects, while he and Yuki had the lead base guitar and guitar.

Yuki, with the agreement of everyone, named their group, Kenshin-gumi. Kenshin-gumi? He didn't know why, but when they asked her why she chose Kenshin, she said that it was in honor of his great grandfather who was responsible in bringing their families together. They were the 6th generation from their great grandparents, the original Kenshin-gumi.

Since they all looked like their grand parents, their parents named them after them.

Shinta chuckled yet again as they heard a deafening banging form inside Aoshi's house. They both chuckled, Misao was at the drums yet again. Opening the door to Aoshi's house, they were met by Sano and Megumi's bickering.

Yuki sighed. Those two will never change. From them moment that they met, sparks flew between them… yet still, they made the perfect couple. She grinned… looks like everybody's here…

Inhaling deeply, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "OI!!!!!!!!!! CAN WE GET STARTED ALREADY??!?!?!?!" Everything went still and quiet as 6 heads rubbed their ears gingerly.

Shinta winced at the young lady beside him grinning from ear to ear. Now that's what I call a roll call.

"Oi, jou-chan, can't you have said it a bit nicer?" Sano complained

Yuki merely smiled and picked up her guitar. "Can we practice now?" she asked sweetly.

Grumbles can be heard from all side of the room before they settled in their positions. Strumming his guitar, Shinta started to lead them all into the practice of their first song.

Their practice lasted up to late in the evening. Shinta accompanied Yuki home as Sano did with Megumi. Misao stayed with Aoshi to help clean up.

Stretching his arms, Shinta yawned widely. Yuki glanced at him from time to time and merely smiled.

Shinta caught her looking at him, he stopped. "Oro, is there anything wrong with my face?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Iie. I was just wondering if you'll still be the same if we went to our separate ways…" she whispered

He stared at her, dumbstruck. She looked so innocent and vulnerable at the moment that he felt a surge of overwhelming desire to protect her. Bringing his right hand up, he whispered, "Nothing will ever change between us, because I'll never leave you alone."

Yuki looked at him startled… Won't leave me alone?

"Shinta…" she started uncertainly

"Iie," he shook his head, "Whatever happens, I'll never leave you alone. This I swear to you, Yuki." He vowed to her.

Yuki looked at his violet eyes filled with so much sincerity and trust. She grasped his hand in promise, "Promise me you'll never leave me alone?"

He grasped her hand tighter in his… "I swear."

Yuki smiled, but before she could hug him, a bright light enfolded the two of them and in a second they disappeared from their positions.

0000000000000000000

Groaning and holding her head in her palm, Yuki eyed her surroundings. Where the hell am I? she wondered.

I was talking to Shinta for one minu… she stared at her surroundings, "SHINTA!" she yelled.

Jumping up she brushed her day dress with one hand as she searched for him, yelling his name all the while.

"SHINTA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tears threatened to fall as she didn't find him nor did she hear any reply from him telling her that he was just there. What had happened and where was she?

Yuki started to walk back the direction which she came from when she saw three men looking at her. Stepping back, she didn't like the way they were scrutinizing her. She didn't have any weapon at all…

Yuki broke into a run when the men stared to approach her. Looking back behind her, she saw that they were right behind her. Screaming at the top of her lungs when one of them had grabbed her hand.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as she screamed, she was thrown aside and hit a tree. Spots came in her vision and she barely saw the men drop to the ground unconsciously. Her rescuer kneeled before her bringing his face clearer to her line of vision, she smiled weakly.

"Shinta…" she whispered but stopped, when she saw that he had a cross scar on his left cheek… "It can't be…" was all she said before she darkness claimed her.

000000000000000000000

AN: Reviews pls??? Help me get started again minna!!! /sob

anime-tenshi-no-miko (former Aoi-Mizuryu)


	2. Past meets future

_ Mirrors of the past and future _

AN: Ok, to make things clear from the start, Yuki, Shinta, Aoishi, Misao, Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko, are all 6th generation of the Kenshin-gumi. The aforementioned lived in modern times, frankly speaking, they live in the year 2003 while the Kenshin-gumi resides in 18th century Japan. Now, that's all cleared up… hehehe, on with the story!

Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Sniff sniff….

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: Past meets future**

Kenshin walked back towards the dojo with his unusual cargo in his arms. He sighed as he looked down at the young girl he just saved minutes ago.

Kaoru-dono certainly has a knack at getting herself in trouble. That she really does.He thought to himself while shaking his head. He was lucky that he came by right at that moment. Amethyst gleamed slightly golden the soft afternoon light, he didn't want to think what could have happed if he hadn't passed by.

Kenshin tightened his hold on to her a bit tighter. He was on his way home from the market after buying the much needed tofu for their dinner when he heard someone scream. Tofu forgotten, he ran top speed at the sound of the voice and what he saw made his blood boil. Kaoru was being held by the hair by two men. After throwing her to the side where she in eventually hit a tree, Kenshin moved with his god-like speed and knocked the men out before they even knew what had happened to them.

Turning back to Kaoru, he was a bit puzzled as to why she was wearing a very unusual dress. He was even more surprised when she called out the name that his parents had given to him when he was still a child. He hadn't heard of that name for a very long time.

Pushing the gates of the dojo with his feet, Kenshin entered cradling her protectively in his arms.

Yahiko came running when he saw Kenshin enter with Kaoru in his arms… or so he thought it was Kaoru.

"Oi, Kenshin! What happened?!" he called out just as he skidded to a stop beside the former hitokiri.

"Yahiko," Kenshin greeted him, "go to Megumi-dono at once and have her come here. Tell her that we need her now." He told the little kid who nodded immediately ran out to follow his bidding.

Hurrying back to Kaoru's room, he quickly laid out her futon and set her gently on it. Brushing her fringes aside, he stroked her cheeks gently with his thumb.

His hand stilling in its movement, Kenshin stiffened visibly when he heard her murmur his name in sleep.

"Shinta…"

Kenshin eyes widened. Of all the things he had told her, including Tomoe, that was one part of his past he had never told her yet. That it was his shishou that had given him his name, Kenshin… so different form the name that his parents originally gave him.

How did she find out about that? He thought to himself, shaking out his reverie, Kenshin stood just as he heard Megumi and Yahiko enter the dojo and sensing from the ki, he knew that Sano was probably with them.

Megumi gasped as she came into view of Kaoru's room followed by Yahiko and Sano.

"Ken-san, what happened?" she asked him as she rushed to Kaoru's side.

"Two men attacked her earlier and she was thrown to the side hitting a tree where she fainted." He told them as he watched Megumi give Kaoru a thorough check-up.

"Oi, Kenshin, what happened to those guys?" Sano asked him

"They're probably still sleeping right now where we left them de gozaru." He told them

"And where may that be?" Sano asked him

Kenshin slid them a glance and smirked slightly as he saw the murderous looks Sano and Yahiko's faces were sporting at that moment.

"At the forest, just beyond the dojo." He told them

As soon as Yahiko and Sano got that reply, both turned and ran top speed to where Kenshin told them he had left those thugs who attacked Kaoru earlier.

Those two would be very lucky if they weren't there when Sano and Yahiko arrived or else…

000000000000000000000

Megumi pronounced Kaoru to be ok, except for some minor bruising on her sides. She told Kenshin to make sure that Kaoru stays in bed and turned to leave. But before she left, Megumi turned to give Kenshin a questioning look and asked him,

"Ken-san, can you tell me, just what in the world is she wearing?!"

Kenshin sweat dropped at that question, "Oro?" he chuckled himself before answering, "To tell you the truth Megumi-dono, even I am at loss as to what she is wearing de gozaru."

Megumi giggled as well, "Tell her that even though it looks…ummm, unique, it looks quite good on her."

"Hai, I'll make sure that she knows about it de gozaru." He told her as she walked out.

Looking back inside, he smiled. _She was going to be ok._

Walking out the yard, Kenshin smiled, time to do the laundry.

00000000000000000000000

Humming a melodious tune, Kaoru entered the gates to her dojo. She had spent the morning and a half of her afternoon at the akkabeko. Exchanging stories and asking advises from Tae helped her a lot. Grinning, as she saw her beloved rurouni still up to his elbows in soap suds. Her grin faded a bit when she remembered that she hadn't told anyone where she had gone to.

O-oh, maybe Kenshin's mad because I didn't tell him where I went… she thought for a second, then stopped,

Wait a minute! If he was worried, he would have searched the entire town by himself! But no! He was right here doing the laundry. I doubt he even came looking for me or if he even sensed that I had been gone the entire afternoon.

Glaring at the still scrubbing rurouni, she turned to her heel and marched straight back to her room, He didn't evensenseme when I came in. she thought furiously, was she that unimportant to him? Blinking back the tears, Kaoru stomped into her room only to stop short and blink in confusion as blue eyes met blue.

0000000000000000000

Rubbing one hand to her eyes, Yuki slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly, she blinked once, then again, then bolted straight up as she eyed her supposed room.

Where the hell am I? She thought, just as memories from what had happened earlier flashed through her mind, Her and Shinta at the park, practicing their song piece at Aoshi's house with the rest of the group, the walk home then the blinding light. She then remembered waking up in a forest, then two thugs who came after her and finally violet eyes that looked so like Shinta's but this one had a cross scar on his left cheek.

She gasped, Who was that guy anyway, and where is Shinta? She thought as tears came to her eyes. Just as then, the door opened. She whirled about to see blue eyes so like her… well, not only were their eyes identical, but everything about them was identical, except her clothes.

"OH MY GOD." Was all that she could say.

"Kami-sama…" was the same words that the other girl muttered.

"Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't be up, Megumi-dono…. Oro?" Kenshin said as he saw the two identical girls looking at him.

"Kaoru-dono? Two Kaoru-dono?" he squeeked

The girl who had different clothes eyes had widened visibly, "Kaoru?" she whispered

Kaoru turned to the girl who spoke her name, "Who.. who… are you?" she asked

The girl blinked and answered her, "Yuki, Yuki Kamiya."

Kaoru gasped so did Kenshin.

"Impossible. I'm a Kamiya as well, Kaoru Kamiya. But I never heard of another Kamiya… I'm the last one." She told Yuki

"Eh?" then Yuki gulped. "What date is it?" she asked them

Both eyed her incredulously, "September 10, 1881"

"1881?" she whispered… then backed off, "Oh my god! I've traveled back through time!" she said before dropping to the floor unconscious for the second time that day.

00000000000000000000000000

AN: Okie!!! Next chappie right up! Hope you guys enjoy reading this and please… review? Me really want to know of your comments to help me improve in writing. Muah! Me rate this as a goodly pg13.. if you want to read the lemon chapters, you can go to my yahoo group and read it there… me don't want to be banned any more!! Wah! You can find my yahoo group at my profile. Chiao!!!

Chiao!

Anime-tenshi-no-miko


	3. Explanations

_ Mirrors of the past and future _

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. This fan fiction is only for entertaining purposes and for my love in writing!

000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

Kaoru immediately ran to Yuki who fell unconscious. Kenshin stood by the door looking at the strange girl quietly, her last words echoing in his mind.

What did she mean by she's traveled back in time? He thought quietly

Kaoru held the girl gently by the shoulders, slightly shaking her to wake her up. Smiling in relief when Yuki started to wake up. To tell the truth, she was scared to death when she first laid her eyes on Yuki. The girl looked so much like her…

Holding Yuki by the arm, she helped her to sit up straight.

"Daijobou ka?" Kaoru asked Yuki

Looking at her ancestress, Yuki gulped and nodded.

"I think there's some explanation to be done, Yuki-dono." Kenshin told her.

Yuki looked at him and stared, "Shinta?" she whispered

Kenshin shook his head, "Iie, that's my former name. I go by the name of Kenshin now." He told her

Kaoru looked at him, "Former name?" she asked him.

Kenshin sighed. "Sessha has some explanations to do as well de gozaru." He told them.

Kaoru nodded, "Hai, I believe so." Looking at Yuki and Kenshin she stood, "Let's go to the dojo and talk." She told them before leading the way to the training room.

"Ok, talk. Yuki-san, you first." Kaoru told them as they reached the dojo.

Yuki sighed. "You might think that I'm crazy. Even I don't understand what really happened." She told them

"Tell us everything. From the beginning." Kaoru told her.

"Ok, My name is Yuki Kamiya. I live at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. The dojo has been in the family for years, its principle is "The sword that protects life." My cousin, Yahiko Myojin is one of our best students. I am currently the shihondai of our school since my parents were assassinated. I am currently in college with my friends, Misao Makimachi, Megumi Takani, Sanosuke Sagara, Aoshi Shinomori and my best friend Shinta Himura."

Kaoru and Kenshin stared at her questions evident in their eyes. Yuki chuckled slightly, "You want me to continue?" she asked them. When two heads nodded in response, Yuki continued.

"Shinta and I were on our way home from practicing at Aoshi's house when a bright light engulfed us… I don't know what happened next." She told them

Kaoru blinked. " But that's impossible. I mean, we're here… you can't be us…"

Yuki smiled ruefully. "Hai, we can't be you… because you're our ancestors."

"WHAT?!" Kenshin and Kaoru both shouted in surprise.

"Hai. If I'm not mistaken, you said that the date to day is September 10, 1881."

"Hai de gozaru. Today is September 10, 1881." Kenshin told her.

"Well, the time I belong to is September 10, 2003."

"2003?" Kaoru whispered incredulously, "That means…"

"I'm your 6th generation." Yuki finished for her.

"Oro." Was all that Kenshin could say.

Kaoru stared in shock then as the information she has just received sunk in then smiled. "You mean to tell me that the dojo is still standing after all these years?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Hai it is, Kaoru-sama."

Kaoru winced, "Don't call me sama. I'm not that old."

Yuki giggled. "Hai, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru giggled in turn. She then turned to Kenshin seriously, "Your turn Kenshin."

"Oro. Sessha's name really isn't Kenshin." He told them

Kaoru gaped at him. "Wha?"

"Sessha's name is Shinta. It was shishou who gave me the name Kenshin. He said Shinta didn't suit me."

"Oh… why didn't you tell us?" Kaoru asked him

"Sessha really was going to tell you but I never found the right time to tell you." He told her sheepishly.

Then turning to give Yuki a serious look, he told her, "If you really came from the future, then tell us, how did our family came to be."

Yuki smiled. "Gladly. You have been wandering for 10 years when came into Tokyo. During that time, somebody was using your name as Battousai and killed mercilessly using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru-san, was also after him to stop the killings and clear her dojo's name. She happened by you and since she saw you wearing a sword she attacked you. You jumped up to avoid her and landed on some pretty unstable crates. After interrogating you, she ran off when she heard some commotion. You followed her just in time when Gohie slashed her sword in to half. You brought her back to your dojo when she fainted and nursed her. You then stayed after saving her for the second time from Gohie."

Yuki grinned at the two who were staring at her. "The next day, you met a pickpocket orphan named Yahiko Myojin, who worked for the Yakuza's. When Kaoru-san found out what his real condition was, she stomped off towards the Yakuza's place and demanded that they release Yahiko. Both of them got in trouble and you came and saved the two of them. You also told Yahiko that he can learn to be strong by learning the art of kendo with Kaoru as his sensei. You then met Sanosuke next when he tried to fight you, then Megumi came next. With Megumi's appearance, you also met Aoshi who was the head of the oniwabanshuu."

Yuki was now grinning at them, "Oh, did I mention the first time that Kenshin-san was here, he ran into the bath house when he thought that Kaoru-san was trying to drown herself after losing her students? And the Hakone hot spring incident… and the engagement ring mix up…"

"STOP! DAME!!!!!!!!!! DAME!!!!!!!!!" both Kaoru and Kenshin yelled, both were blushing furiously.

"How did you know all of that?!" Kaoru gasped

Yuki grinned. "Simple. You wrote it in your journal."

"YOU'VE READ MY JOURNAL?!" she screamed

"It was family treasure. Our parents wanted us to know just how our family came to be… and your journal had the most complete narration on what happened during those… oh, I mean these times." Yuki told her.

"Oh. So you know everything… even what's going to happen?"

"Hai. I do."

Kaoru grinned… "Tell me…"

Yuki gulped. "No can do."

Kaoru scowled, "Grrrr…… why?"

"Because I'd be changing history as it is if I ever told you what would happen. You have to know it yourself." She told her quietly.

Kaoru and Kenshin sighed, "Well that explains everything de gozaru."

"Oi, Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other, "O-oh, they're here…"

"Oi, Kenshin. Is jou-chan…." Sano trailed off as he entered the dojo and saw two Kaoru's looking at him.

"Oi, Tori-atama, have you seen Kenshin and Kao…ru?" Yahiko said and stared along with Sano.

"Sano, Yahiko, sit." Kaoru told them, when they finally settled down Kaoru and Kenshin explained who the other girl was.

"Oh. So you're the future busu." Yahiko told Yuki after Kaoru explained everything to them and told Yuki that she was welcome to stay until they found out how she go back to her time.

Yuki glared at him, "Some things just never change… GAKI-CHAN!" she threw back at Yahiko

"WHA!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" Yahiko yelled back

"So you mean to tell us that the Yahiko in your time is still the same with the Yahiko we have here?" Sano asked Yuki

"Very much the same annoying little devil." She gritted out

Sano, together with Kaoru and Kenshin laughed.

"After all these years and we still end up together." Kenshin commented looking at everyone in the room, then looking at the clock he stood up quickly, "Oh-oh, it's almost dinner time and sessha still hasn't prepared our dinner."

Excusing himself, Kenshin turned to the direction of the kitchen, only to be stopped by Yuki's voice.

"Himura-sama, if it's not much bother, I would like to cook for tonight's dinner."

Kenshin was about to protest when Sano and Yahiko beat him to it.

"You? Cook? No way! If you're Kaoru's 6th generation, I don't want to know how well you cook. You might be just as well as Kaoru!" Yahiko told her

Yuki glared at him, "Ok, you little twerp. You do all the household chores if I can cook a meal just as good as the akkabeko."

Yahiko stared at her… "What, scared little Yahiko?" she dared him.

Yahiko glared daggers at her, "NO! ALRIGHT! YOU COOK AND SANO AND KENSHIN WILL DECIDE!"

Yuki smirked. "Just make sure you're ready with that mop and rag." She told him before running to the direction of the kitchen.

"Yahiko… I hope you're ready with that mop and rag… 'cause this is better that the food at the akkabeko!" Sano told him

Yahiko groaned. Him and his big mouth. Yuki-san's food was delicious.

Kaoru stared at the food before her, "How did you learn how to cook like this?" she asked Yuki

Looking up from her food, Yuki smiled at Kaoru, "It took me months of practice just to learn how to cook. It also took me months of non-stop pestering from Yahiko."

Kenshin smiled. "Kaoru-dono, if Yuki-dono did it, you could do the same de gozaru." He told her

Yuki smiled in return, "I could teach you how." She offered Kaoru.

The young kenjutsu instructor smiled in return. "Hai. I would greatly appreciate that."

Yuki smiled along with everyone, but Kenshin noticed that beneath her smiles, there was worry and sadness lurking within them.

Just like Kaoru-dono. What could she be thinking de gozaru yo… he thought

Yuki smiled at everyone in the table but at the same time, she was forcing back the tears. They were so the same with her friends back at her time…, and where is Shinta? If he was still back in their time, he must be worried sick about her… or if he was brought along to this time with her… where is he? What had happened to him? she thought worriedly.

000000000000000000

AN: Again… reviews minnaa… pls? Help me get back on track again,,, muah muah!! Arigatou!

Anime tenshi no miko


	4. The rurouni and the preventer

_ The Mirror to the past and the future _

_AN:, ok. you might ask me why Yuki's name is still Kamiya even though she's Kaoru's 6th generation? Here's the explanation. Yes, Kaoru had been the last of the Kamiya's, and yes, the name Kamiya would have been lost since she married Kenshin. The name Kamiya survived because somewhere down the family line, Kenji decided to bring back the name Kamiya through his son… (for those who are wondering how could that have happened… this my story plot ok. . ) _

_And for the rest of the Kenshin-gumi, you're wondering why there's the 1881 Kenshin-gumi and the 2003 Kenshin-gumi? Hehehehe, the story's the same. One of their descendants decided to relive their lost names of their ancestors. And yes, Kenshin still married Kaoru, Sano with Megumi, Yahiko with Tsubame and Aoshi with Misao._

_That's all cleared up? Ok. Now for what you've been waiting for…(",x)_

00000000000000000

**_Chapter 4: The rurouni and the preventer_**

_Please be safe……Shinta…_

Head snapping up against the cold earth, Shinta groggily stood and tried to maintain his balance. Looking at his surroundings, his sharp amethyst eyes searching the forest. He swore he heard Yuki's voice…

Yuki…

Stiffening at that thought, Shinta swerved about to see if Yuki was anywhere with him. What the hell had happened to them? First, they were talking, then… a bright light engulfed them…

"Yuki!!!" he yelled hoping that she could hear him if ever she was just close by.

"Kami, where is she…." He muttered as he walked through the forest, then stopped, "Or for that matter… where am I?"

Looking around the forest, then up, he guessed that it was about mid-afternoon. He continued to trudge on, all the while thinking where he could be or Yuki. He clenched his fists as his eyes glinted amber, If this is the work of the Gray Panther Clan, he was going to kill each and everyone of them if the ever laid a hand on Yuki.

Shinta swore. He had just vowed to Yuki that he'll never leave her no matter what, and now, he was here in God-knows-where and with Yuki missing. Sensing someone just ahead Shinta ran full speed…

Maybe its Yuki… he thought as he ran.

Shinta smiled as he saw long raven hair flowing with the wind.

"Yuki!" he yelled, then stopped as the female turned towards him, this was definitely not Yuki he thought.

00000000000000000000

Megumi was walking on her way back to the dojo to see if Kaoru was alright when someone shouted from behind her. Turning to the sound of the voice, Megumi arched one eyebrow in surprise.

"Ken-san?" she asked him then smiled slyly. "Ohohohoho! Ken-san! Has that tanuki's craziness rubbed in on you?" she told him as she saw his clothes.

Shinta eyed her, "Megumi?"

The fox doctors eyes twinkled, "Ken-san, what in the world are you wearing?"

Shinta raised an eyebrow in pure confusion. "Megumi, what are you talking about, and why do you keep on calling me Ken-san?" he asked her

Megumi stopped. "Ken-san, are you ok? That's what I call you, Ken-san."

"Ken-san?"

"Kenshin." she told him

Shinta stepped back, Holy Shit! Did she just call me Kenshin? he thought frantically

"Megumi… my name's not Kenshin, its Shinta." He told her

This time Megumi stared at him, "What are you talking about? You're Kenshin! A rurouni and formerly known as hitokiri battousai. Now, you live with Kaoru and Yahiko at the Kamiya dojo." She told him

"It can't be…" he whispered, looking down. Head snapping up, he asked her, "What date is it?"

"Wha? It's the year 1881, 21st of September." She told him as if he'd gone insane.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "Kami! This is the year where my ancestor lived! And she must be… Megumi's ancestress " he whispered incredulously.

Megumi eyed him, "What is happening to you? First, something happens to tanuki and now you. Come to think of it… she was wearing the same unusual clothes as you." She told him.

Shinta stared at Megumi, "Did you say she was wearing the same clothes as I am?" he asked her

"Well, yes. But not exactly the same…"

"It was a straight sleeveless turtleneck black dress?" he asked her, hope shining in his eyes

"Uhhh, yes."

"Yes!" Shinta jumped up and ran up to Megumi, "Can you take me to her… Megumi-sama?"

Megumi's eyes flared and hit Shinta's head hard. "I'm that old Ken-san!" she yelled at him.

Shinta chuckled and smiled ruefully, "Gomen."

"Hmmph! Come on, Geez, I can't believe you forgot where you live." She muttered.

Shinta grinned and followed her like a little puppy.

"Tanuki! Sano, Yahiko!" Megumi called from the yard just as Shinta entered the gates.

0000000000000000000

Five heads turned at the sound of Megumi's voice.

Sano grinned, "Well jou-chan, I think its time for kitsune to meet your great, great grandchild…I'll go get her." He volunteered as he stood up to get Megumi.

"My, my, my… Sano-san's cooperative today…isn't he?" Yuki grinned

Everyone looked at her and got her point and laughed. It wasn't always that Sano volunteered to do something.

Everyone was still laughing when Sano came in. Kenshin looked up to see him grinning ruefully. "Sano, daijobou de gozaru?" he asked him

Sano shook his head in disbelief, "I think Yuki-chan wasn't the only one transported here…" he told everyone.

"What do you mean, Sano?" Kaoru asked him.

Just as Kaoru asked him, Sano stepped aside… revealing Kenshin's mirror image. The only exception was, this one didn't have a scar on his left cheek and his clothes were just as unusual as Yuki's.

Everybody stared in shock, even Megumi. Yuki blinked and jumped up.

"Shinta!!!!" she yelled as she jumped over to him.

"Yuki!!!!" Shinta yelled as well. Happily relieved to find her safe and sound. Yuki and Shinta continued to hug each other until a low cough reminded them of everyone's presence.

Yuki and Shinta both blushed as they took a seat across Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Explanations please?" Megumi asked

Kaoru then told Megumi what had happened and who Yuki was. After her explanation, they all looked at Yuki and Shinta.

"Your turn Shinta." Yuki told him

He smiled and started to explain himself.

"Ok, where do I start… ok. My name is Shinta Himura. I'm 24 years old and I'm currently working as preventer in Tokyo."

"What a preventer?" Yahiko asked him.

"A preventer is someone who works for the government and tries to prevent different organizations that tries to…ummm… topple out our current government." He told him

"It means putting his neck on the line all the time." Yuki cut in while glaring at Shinta.

"Oro…" Shinta squeaked

"Wow…" Yahiko breathed out.

"So, you're almost the same as Kenshin…" Kaoru told him

"Oro? Same as sessha? How?" Kenshin asked him while Shinta threw her a questioning look.

Yuki caught the glint in Kaoru's eye and smiled along with her.

"Putting your head on the line… as always." Kaoru and Yuki answered at the same time.

Kenshin and Shinta winced at the same time.

"Maaa, I think Shinta has a very good explanation as to why he joined that organization, ne?" Kenshin told Kaoru

"Hai, I do." Shinta told him

"See, he does have his own reasons…" Kenshin told everyone.

"Yeah right." Yuki muttered.

"Heard that Yuki." Shinta told her as he slightly tapped her head with his fist.

Yuki merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Kaoru looked at Shinta and Yuki a bit enviously. Kenshin was never open to her like that. she thought somberly.

"So, why are you two here? Your time is about a hundred years away from ours." Megumi asked them

Yuki and Shinta looked at each other.

"Honestly speaking…we don't know." Yuki told her

"Maaa… well! Anyway! You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you want or until you find a way to get back to your time. Until then, you two are stuck here and you are going to tell us all about your world!" Kaoru told them

"Doomo Arigatou, Kaoru-san." Yuki and Shinta told her as they bowed down in gratitude.

"Demo… we'll have to leave things out." Yuki told her.

"Why?" Kaoru asked them.

"Weellll, if we told you what would happen…" Yuki told her

"Then you'll know what will happen and where's the fun in that?" Shinta finished for her.

Kenshin and the rest of the gumi laughed at that.

"You know, they're right at that de gozaru yo." Kenshin said

"Well then. You two must be tired… so, I'll show you to your rooms." Kaoru told them as she stood up to lead their new visitors to their rooms.

000000000000000000

AN: Ok… Shinta being a preventer… me got that idea from gundam wing. Hehehe. It's kinda cute to make him one. Besides, if they have battousai in the year 1881, why can't we have a modern type of battousai? Right? Hehehe anyways, got to go now and hope you like this chappie. Again, review or I won't continue. Hehehehe.

Anime tenshi no miko


	5. Sakura festival

_ Mirrors of the past and the future _

Disclaimer: again.. RK does not belong to meh… /sob 

_00000000000000000_

Chapter 5: Sakura Festival 

"Wake up Shinta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki yelled as she jumped on the futon Shinta was currently occupying.

"ORO!!!!!!" Shinta yelled in turn as he felt Yuki jump on him.

Eyeing the brightly smiling girl, Shinta growled at her in frustration. "what ya want you miserable little witch? It's too early to be bothering me yet." He mumbled as he turned back the covers.

Yuki glared at him **Witch eh? She'll show him…** Jumping up from his futon, Yuki raced down the hall past a startled rurouni and a blinking Kaoru.

"Oro?" was all that Kenshin could muster after Yuki raced past him. Looking at the stock still Kaoru, he asked her, "what was that all about de gozaru?"

Kaoru merely shrugged and nodded her head to the already returning Yuki with a pail of cold water. "Yuki-chan, what…"

Yuki grinned mischievously at her ancestress. "Shinta called me a witch." Was all her explanation to the curiously looking rurouni, Kaoru and now a wide awake Yahiko.

"What are you going to…" Yahiko's question was silenced by Shinta's scream as Yuki doused him with the ice cold water.

"ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody stepped back as Yuki ran straight towards them grinning from ear to ear. Stopping just in front of Kenshin and Kaoru.

Shinta shook his head from side to side water spraying everywhere. Raising his head to look at the person responsible for the unholy treatment he'd received, his eyes shone amber as he took in the smugly looking Yuki.

"Yuki….." was all he muttered before pouncing on her.

Yuki smirked as she heard her name growled by Shinta and then high tailed to run for her life laughing as Shinta chased after her.

"You are so dead Kamiya!" Shinta yelled as he chased after the blue eyed vixen.

"Try and catch me… you walking bon fire!!!!!!" Yuki taunted him

**Walking bon fire?! That is it!** Shinta thought as he disappeared in a flash and caught up with Yuki. Grabbing her by the waist, he threw her over his shoulder, completely ignoring her shriek and sauntered up towards the small pond on the Kamiya residence.

"Fairs fair Yuki!" he told her before unceremoniously dumping her on the pond.

Yuki's screech could be heard throughout the entire dojo as Shinta laughed his head off. Kaoru and the others laughed along at the sight Yuki and Shinta made.

"Mou! You didn't have to do that did you Shinta?!" she glared at him while trying to stand up.

Shinta merely stuck his tongue at her. "Need help?" he teased

Yuki stuck her tongue in turn but reached for the offered hand. An idea flashing on her mind, Yuki grinned darkly when she tightened her hold on Shinta's hand and pulled with all her might, bringing him along with her in the pond.

"Hey!" he sputtered as he glared at the water around him. "No fair!"

Yuki smiled. "As you said. All's fair!"

Shinta laughed along with Yuki at that. Kaoru watched Yuki and Shinta's banter with a bit on envy. They were so much like her and Kenshin… but Yuki and Shinta got along together so well… unlike with her and Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at their two future generations. So much like them but at the same time… so unlike them. Yuki and Shinta exhibited an easy companionship that he and Kaoru lacked. He would never could do the things Shinta did with Kaoru…

**Would Kaoru and I be that close like them? Or would we just stay just the way we are right now.** He thought

**Kami, when will Kenshin ever open up to her like Shinta does with Yuki?** Kaoru thought at the same time. Brushing those thoughts aside, Kaoru walked down towards the still laughing duo.

"Mou! You two better step inside and change before you get sick." She told them.

Yuki and Shinta bowed and smiled in apology before running back inside to change. While Kenshin returned to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

000000000000000000000

"Are you two always like that?" Kaoru asked them during breakfast

"Aa…" Yuki answered while blushing

Kaoru smiled at the two, and mused out loud, "Today is the annual Sakura Festival…."

Yuki's head snapped up. "Sakura festival?"

"Mmm! Yeah! I remember! The town is busy the week before preparing for it!" Yahiko muttered

Kaoru smiled, "Yuki-chan, do want to go to the festival?"

Yuki looked at Kaoru and beamed, "Hai!"

"Well then, it's settled. We'll all go later to the festival." Kenshin told all of them

0000000000000000000

Yuki looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was wearing a deep pink kimono with dark green bamboo patterns and a dark blue obi. Her hair was up in a bun with two chopsticks holding it. She had applied a light touch of makeup to her face just for the occasion.

**With all that trouble I went through… I don't even know if Shinta will even notice the way I look tonight.** She thought somberly.

Kaoru looked at her grand daughter looking so… glum and walked up to her.

"Yuki-chan, why are you looking so sad? Eh?"

Yuki looked up to her ancestress and smiled appreciatively. Kaoru was wearing a dark blue kimono with light sakura patterns on it with a complementary white obi.

"You look beautiful, Kaoru-san." She whispered. "I'm sure Kenshin-san will notice you tonight."

Kaoru blinked at that, "Kenshin?" she whispered and looked at her reflection.

"Kami, I hope so…" she whispered back then looked at Yuki, "Yuki, you didn't answer my question."

Yuki smiled sadly. "I'll tell you later ne?"

Kaoru sighed and smiled sadly. "Hai, hai. But promise me you'll tell me everything later ok?"

"Hai."

Kaoru smiled and led Yuki to the door, but before opening, she whispered to Yuki, "Smile. You don't want them to worry ne?"

Yuki blinked at that and smiled. "Hai!"

00000000000000000000

"Man. What is taking them so long?" Yahiko muttered as he kicked a pebble out of the way.

Kenshin merely chuckled along with Shinta. Turning to look at the dojo to see if the ladies were about to come out, Kenshin froze in his position and stared.

Shinta sensed his ancestor's stiffening and turned to look at what had caught his attention only to stare dumbly in return. The two ladies were indeed already out. But how they looked like stunned them both.

"Kami… I never knew she could carry a kimono that well…" Shinta murmured as he took in every detail of Yuki as if imprinting it to his memory while Kenshin on the other hand was having a hard time controlling Battousai deep with in him.

**She had never looked this beautiful before…** he thought numbly

**_Well you never took time to actually see her…_ **a part of him shot back

Kenshin winced, he knew that all too well.

Even Yahiko took time to appreciate the way Kaoru and Yuki looked.

Blushing a bit, Yahiko muttered "Are you ready to go now?"

Seeing the way the little kid was blushing, Kaoru ruffled his hair and whispered, "Yes, Mr. Impatient…"

Linking their arms to their partners, the group headed down to town to enjoy the festival.

000000000000000000

AN:

I know, I know… this chapter is shorter than the rest. Don't worry, I'll try to lengthen it on the next chapters. Again, reviews okie?

Anime tenshi no miko


	6. Heart of an angel

_ Mirrors of the Past and the Future _

0000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Heart of an angel 

"You did promise to tell me what was troubling you, ne?"

Kaoru told her 6th generation replica as she approached her sitting form on the grass watching the fireworks in the night sky above. Though they all had fun at the festival, and Yahiko earning a enormous lump on the head due to his rude comments, compliments of Kaoru, Megumi and Yuki, Kaoru knew that Yuki was definitely not at peace with herself that evening. This was evident in her eyes, especially when she looked at her best friend. It was the same look she had whenever she looked at the former hitokiri.

Yuki looked up to see her ancestress looking down on her. Smiling sadly in turn, she motioned Kaoru to have a sit beside her. After Kaoru had settled in on beside her, Yuki turned to look where the others were and sighed when she saw that they were busy having fun to actually notice them. Or so she thought.

Kenshin and Shinta had their attention glued to the two raven haired girls listening intently as to what they were talking about despite the noise all around them.

Kaoru held out her hand and squeezed Yuki's hand in turn. The young girl smiled and told her every thing about her and Shinta's life.

000000000000000000

"My father was the Prime Minister of Japan, everybody knew and respected our family due to the fact that they had hosted a lot of peace keeping projects all over the world… a lot of people respected them… but a lot of people also hated them.

Most of the people who hated them were the ones who wanted to have the power to control the people by fear. But my father opposed strongly to that. He said that he would rather die than to see our world under that kind of regime. So they did exactly that.

They assassinated him and my mother in turn. I was also supposed to be dead but my mother protected me with her body. Thus, I was orphaned at a very young age.

Shinta's in same boat as I am. He was orphaned at a very young age when his parents died in a terrorist attack at the Nagasaki Airport. Since then, he had vowed to never let that happen again to anyone. He studied and trained under his uncle," Yuki smirked at the thought of what she would say next. "Hiko Seijuro the 20th."

Kaoru blinked and laughed so hard that her sides hurt to breathe. "Goodness! Even in your time?!" she asked Yuki incredulously.

Yuki grinned and nodded, "Hai! Anyway, I met Shinta while he was still under Hiko's training and we became immediate friends. It wasn't until later that we met the others.

There's this one incident which tore the two of us apart. You see, a government office had collapsed due to a bomb explosion done by terrorists. I was in that building when that happened… from what I've heard, Shinta was so furious, he went out in his own and hunted down every person who were responsible to the incident, killing them heartlessly. He continued to be that way until something in him snapped. He stopped doing all the assassinations ordered to him by the government and joined the preventers team. Once a member, he was immediately assigned to protect me since I was the daughter of the late honorable Kamiya Taiki… but… there were some incidences before that meeting…" with that Yuki grinned ruefully.

"He was cold and unfeeling when I met him again for the second time. It hurt to see him that way and to know the reason for it, but unable to help him. Let's just say that I fell in love form him after a few weeks that I've met him… but I was careful never to him know what I truly feel for him lest he walk away and leave me." She told Kaoru, eyes misting with unshed tears.

Kaoru embraced Yuki, for she also knew what that felt like… to love someone with all your heart but to never let him know for he might just leave you.

Yuki whimpered in Kaoru's shoulder as she sobbed, "I don't want to be alone… I hate to be alone."

Kaoru's embrace tightened, Kami, seems to me that it's not only looks and skills she got from me… but the same fears and problems as well. she thought sadly.

Kenshin's eyes secretly watched Shinta. The other red head seemed to be in shock with what they have heard from Yuki.

Shinta stared at Yuki in shock. She…loved him… he thought over and over again. How could she love someone such as him? An angel such as her deserved someone much more than a demon like him.

"You love her as well, don't you?"

Shinta looked up in surprise as to where the voice came from. Kenshin looked at him as if he was trying to see what was really in his mind.

"I…I, don't' know." He whispered.

"That's what you say… but it's obvious that you love her too." Kenshin told him.

Shinta glared at his ancestor, "Look who's talking. You're in the same boat as I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you don't love Kaoru-san."

Kenshin stared at Shinta. "I…"

"Don't even try to lie to me 'cause if you've forgotten, I came from the future. I know who you really are." Shinta countered him.

Kenshin glared at Shinta, The little runt is right. Battousai said from within his head

Shut up. said the rurouni

"Fine, then you know what I truly feel for her and why I don't want to tell her." Kenshin told him

"Because you feel so tainted with all the blood that you've shed, right?"

Kenshin merely nodded.

Shinta grinned ruefully and stared at the two women in front of them. "We're just the same… Kenshin-san."

"Same de gozaru yo?" he asked Shinta "define same."

"We've done the same things. Killed people to help bring peace. In turn, we can't have the person we most want to have in fear of tainting their innocence with our blood stained hands and past." Shinta told him

Kenshin stared at his younger version and sighed his eyes directing to the women in front of them. He was right… they were on the same boat.

00000000000000000000

On their way back, all four of them were quiet. Yuki with Kaoru and Shinta with Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano had already went ahead of them.

Shinta stopped suddenly and looked at Yuki. Looking at her for a moment before going after her leaving a stunned rurouni behind.

"Yuki," Shinta called as he stopped just in front of Yuki.

Yuki looked at him and smiled, "Hai, Shinta?"

"We need to talk." He told her before grabbing her hand and tugged her along with him.

"Shinta! Matte!!!!" Yuki yelled as she was forced to hike up her kimono to be able to run with him.

Kaoru looked at their retreating form and looked at Kenshin who was now coming in on beside her.

"What was that all about?" she asked him

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders and answered her, "Sessha doesn't know, but sessha has a feeling that Shinta is going to give Yuki-chan a heart to heart talk." Kaoru looked at him questioningly, then smiled. Those two can take care of themselves… she thought as she walked side by side with Kenshin. At least the little runt is going to do something with his woman. Inwardly, Kenshin winced. Battousai was out to torture him again. Can't you have the same guts as Shinta had?! Kenshin sighed. Can you please shut up de gozaru. he told Battousai irritatedly as he stole a look at the woman walking beside him. Yeah, right. That's it, waste your time looking and dreaming about her… moron. Kenshin mentally seethed. What he would give to shut that Battousai up. Rurouni… it's not its going to kill her of you told her what you felt! Battousai said before disappearing in his mind. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and sighed. How annoying Battousai may be, he had a point. There was no harm in trying to tell Kaoru what he felt. The problem was… did she even feel the same way for him?

0000000000000000000 "Shinta! Where are we going?" Yuki sighed and tied to catch up with Shinta, her best friend had been acting weird ever since they started their way back from the festival. He had been sullen and quiet. He was like that only when he was troubled or mad. Yuki hoped for the latter. Shinta dragged Yuki along with him to a secluded area near the river. He had to know straight form her on what she truly felt for him. Though he didn't know what he would do if she actually told him. Damn, what the hell am I going to do now? he thought as they neared the river side. Tell her what you feel? said a voice from deep within him Shinta mentally stopped still. Whoa! Who said that?! he thought I did you moron Who you? Me, the part of you that lived to hunt down every terrorist alive. Shit! Don't tell me that I have a split personality just like my ancestor! Heh. Looks like you got a lot more than looks and skill from him! Oro… now I'm in trouble. Shut up you idiot. Why don't you just tell her what you truly feel about her. Baka! You know the reason why I, we, can't have her. That's no reason, if she hated and didn't understand what we did, she would have avoided us like the plague. But her she is, still standing strong beside us despite everything. I know… And besides, if I'm not mistaken, you loved her from the minute you saw her. I know… Then if you know… then tell her! But…. Shinta's response to his inner self halted when they arrived at the river bed. He stopped and looked at the woman behind him, she was panting after their short jog and her azure blue eyes flashed with icy fire when she glared at him. "What the hell was that about?!" Yuki screamed at Shinta as she stood up to her full 5 feet height, still 3" short of Shinta. "I needed to talk with you." He told her as he turned his back at her to face the river. "You could have at least the decency to just tell me and not drag me all the way here!" Yuki yelled at his back. "I'm sorry." Yuki humphed and moved to sit beside his standing form. "Ok… so what are we going to talk about?" Shinta sat beside her and sighed. "I… want to ask you something…" Yuki looked at him, "Sure, what is it?" Shinta looked directly into her eyes, "Yuki, I..I want to know…" Yuki never got the chance to know what he was going to say when a bright light engulfed them and they heard several screams after that. Standing abruptly with Shinta standing before her, in a protective manner, they blinked when they saw all of their friends from the future sprawled ridiculously before them. "MISAO! MEGUMI! SANO! AOSHI! YAHIKO!!!" Yuki yelled when she recognized their friends as they raised their heads, all groaning in pain. Shinta helped along with Yuki to help their friends stand up. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked Aoshi "I don't know. One minute we were on our way to your place when everything happened." Aoshi answered him "Anyway… where is this here anyway?" Yahiko asked Yuki and Shinta Yuki and Shinta looked at each other and groaned. Looks like their ancestors are going to have more futuristic visitors… which means… TROUBLE. 

Tokyo watch out. The Kenshin-gumi batch 2003 are going to wreck havoc in the city.

000000000000000000000000

AN: Hi minna…er why no revies? /sob /sob wahhhhhh… revies? Ty!!! Muah muah!!!

Anime tenshi no miko


	7. Confessions

_ Mirrors of the past and the future _

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me…

000000000000000000

**Chapter 7: Confessions ( Shinta and Yuki ) **

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki and Shinta rubbed their ears gingerly as the early morning shout of Sanosuke reached their ears.

Kaoru looked at the pair preparing breakfast, "Ok, who's Sano is that?" she asked them

Yuki grinned, "That would be our Sano."

Right at that moment, Sano (from the future) skidded to a halt right behind Yuki and grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Alright where are those brats?!" Sano growled as he gripped the knife harder.

Yuki understanding what Sano intended to do, grabbed the knife and forced him to sit down on the table. When he started to get up, Yuki waved the knife in front of him and growled dangerously,

"You know what I can do with these things so BEHAVE!"

Sano's eyes widened as he saw the knife in front of him and gulped. "Hai!!!"

"Good. Now where are those two little brats?!" Yuki muttered

"Maaa…. You know how Yahiko is…" Shinta told Yuki coming up from behind her

"Yes, I know. One Yahiko is enough but two? This is going to be a very long vacation." She grumbled as Shinta gentle rubbed the back of her neck.

Kenshin looked at Shinta and Yuki, everything they did, it seems, that they already had an understanding between them. Mutual understanding that is.

Kenshin sighed. Yep. Shinta was exactly like him…. Demo, luckily for Shinta, he could get close to Yuki whenever he wanted, unlike him.

Sano turned to look at the scene before him. His future counterpart was sitting on the table looking for all in the world like someone who has just lost his most prized pet. He smirked and remembered the events the night before….

000000000000000000

"Ummm….. Kaoru-san? Kenshin-san? Minna-san?" Yuki called from outside the dojo when Kaoru and the rest went out to see what was wrong, they all stood frozen in their places as they saw five more new comers who looked exactly like them. Welll, as for the future Kenshin-gumi, surprise was an understatement. Megumi almost fell down and fainted while Yahiko ran up to the original Kenshin-gumi and stared at his ancestor.

"Yuki-dono? Shinta-san?" Kenshin asked them incredulously.

"Everyone inside! Yuki, Shinta, you two explain everything." Kaoru told them as she led everyone inside.

After Yuki and Shinta explained everything… they were now faced with a major problem. How to call everyone with out messing each others names up.

After a bit of deliberation and squabbling, it was agreed that the future group have nicknames, even if they hated their nicknames. Sanosuke's nickname would be Sano-chan, Megumi would be Megitsune, Yahiko would be Gaki-chan and if Aoshi and Misao ever dropped by from Aoiya, Aoshi would be Shi-san and Misao would be Mi-chan.

As much as everybody hated it and caused Yahiko to call Yuki names even more than before, they all agreed in the end with their designated nicknames after Yahiko got some severe injuries from Yuki.

000000000000000000

Sano sighed. Well looks like his future counterpart was indeed behaving himself… or so he thought when the two Yahiko's entered the room. His counterpart stood up with daggers in his eyed due to his unholy awakening courtesy of the two brats. Just as he was about to strangle the nearest kid to him, which was exactly Yahiko, gaki-chan in short, a knife whizzed past his face and imbedded itself to the wall.

Everyone was shocked except for Shinta and Kenshin. Shinta who had half expected her actions winced while Kenshin stared at Yuki. She has deadly accuracy which was quite unusual unless she had some training of sorts. he thought

"Oi! Jou-chan! Are you trying to kill me?" Sano muttered

"Oh, Tori atama, you know me." Yuki told him silkily but with a deadly note attached to it.

Shinta noticed the way Kenshin was looking at Yuki and sighed. After putting all the food on the table, he called everyone to eat. Aoshi and Misao had come just in time to see Yuki hurl the knife at Sano. Misao chuckled and teased Sano about him wanting to have his head cut off by angering Yuki very much.

As they all sat down and ate, Shinta nervously waited for Kenshin to pop the question, and when he did he winced internally.

"So, Yuki-dono, where did you learn to do that?" Kenshin asked her

"Eh? Do what?" Yuki asked him in turn

"Learn to throw a knife at someone with deadly accuracy."

Yuki blushed. "Ummm… didn't I tell you that I'm not your traditional non fighting prime minister?"

"Wha?" came the chorus from the group

Yuki sighed, "I mean, when I was still a little kid, I was trained to protect myself and if ever the time comes, I'll be able to protect my parents. My training was that of a skilled assassin, and ninja under the oniwabanshuu's guidance. Thanks to Misao."

"Misao?" Kaoru asked her

"Hai…well….um… it's complicated." Yuki told her

"Try me." Kaoru told her

Yuki sighed and looked at her friends who nodded in consent, when she looked at Shinta, she eyed him worriedly since his face was obscured by his fringes, hiding whatever emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"Well, the truth is, we only got to know Yuki through Misao." Sano told them

"It was Misao who was able to pull Yuki under the rubbles after a government office in Tokyo was attacked by terrorists." Megumi told them

"Terrorists?" Kenshin asked them

Yuki looked at everyone and noticed that most of them didn't know what they were talking about, so she decided to tell everything from the start. After she had explained to them everything it was Sano who asked the first question.

"So exactly what happened that day?"

Before Yuki could answer him, Shinta spoke up. His voice tight and devoid of any emotions. The only emotion they could see from him was the glitter of his amber tinged eyes.

"I visited Yuki that day after an assignment of mine. She has just got out from the office after a meeting with the Secretary of Defense. It was already lunch time so I decided to buy us some food, leaving Yuki at her office, since I knew she was tired after her meeting." Shinta gritted his teeth and continued. Kaoru saw how hard it was for Shinta to tell them this story… even Yuki left this story out…which means that whatever happened that day… was meant to be forgotten.

"I was just two blocks away when I heard a thunderous explosion. I got out of my car and saw smoke coming from the Defense Ministry. I immediately headed back to the ministry…" Shinta stopped and eyed his food as if it were someone he wished to kill.

"When I got back, the entire building was destroyed. Only a few survived. The rescue effort was done immediately to save whoever survived from the blast and was buried beneath the rubble… I… we… never found Yuki after that. Most people believed that she died immediately at the blast."

Yuki gasped as Shinta's chopsticks snapped in to two. Fury and regret etched deep in his face.

"Luckily, Misao was also at that area around that time and saw everything. She saw Yuki jump out from the building before it collapsed. Unfortunately, Yuki was still caught in the blast, she was thrown straight into a tree and remained unconscious for the next 4 months." Sano told them

"We thought that she'd never make it since she stopped breathing more than a couple of times." Yahiko told them

"Wait a minute." Sanosuke told everybody "Gaki-chan, if you're Yuki's cousin, how did you know that she's still alive?" he asked Yahiko.

"Megumi has always been the family doctor. She was the one who called me up and told me where Yuki was. I've been told never to tell anyone in fear of getting her assassinated, especially now that she's too vulnerable." Yahiko answered him

"It was Aoshi's idea to keep it secret that she's still alive to protect her. We all agreed. What we didn't count on was Shinta." Misao told them

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuki asked them

"Yuki, it was ordered to make sure that nobody knew that you were alive. Remember that we even changed your identity and your appearance?" Aoshi told her

Yuki nodded. Still puzzled out with what was now being revealed to her by her friends.

"Everything was going great and we had plans to announce that you actually lived through that blast, after your 18th birthday so that you can resume your position as Prime Minister." Aoshi continued.

"But as we said earlier, we never counted on Shinta." Yahiko added

"Wha…" Yuki started to ask

"Shinta never gave up on believing that you're alive. He hunted down every available information that was about you until he came face to face with Aoshi." Misao told her

"Aoshi is the head of the oniwabanshuu. Since he's the head and the rest of us had taken it to ourselves that we would become your right hand bodyguards, he decided to confront Shinta." Sano added

"That confrontation led Shinta to believe that you were really alive. He continued looking until the two if you met. Now the question that's been bugging the rest of us for months now is…" Megumi trailed off

"How did Shinta know who you were." Yahiko finished for Megumi

"A…I… don't know." Yuki told them and looked at Shinta for answers.

Shinta, still looking down on his food answered, "The sword. You had been carrying my sword when I bumped into you."

"Your sword?" Yuki repeated.

Shinta looked directly into her azure blue eyes. "I left my sword with you before that accident. That sword was unique because…"

"Your sword belonged to your ancestor…" Yuki finished for him and then slowly turned to look at Kenshin.

Yahiko looked at Kenshin and Shinta, "Wow!!!! Kenshin! Your sword was passed down from generations to generations! Cool!"

Kenshin looked at Shinta, "Can I see it de gozaru?" he asked him

Shinta smiled, "Hai. Yuki has it."

"Yuki-dono?" he asked him

"Hai, I let her keep it for me. Just to make sure that nothing ever happens to her again." Shinta answered him

"How's that gonna make sure that nothings gonna happen to her?" Yahiko asked him

"Shinta's sword is special to him. He takes great care with handling that sword… and since Yuki has it, that means that nobody better mess around with her unless they want to meet the assassin, that is Shinta." Sano joked only to be poked hard on the ribs by Megumi while earning a death glare from Yuki.

Kenshin eyed the sword and smiled. "You take very good care of it de gozaru. It's very well maintained."

Shinta smiled, memories of the past now pushed at the deeper recesses of his mind. "Arigatou." He told Kenshin as he accepted the sword back and passed it on to Yuki.

"Well now, why don't we all eat and take you to a tour around Tokyo?" Kaoru suggested to lighten up the mood around them.

"HAI!!!!!!" came the chorus of responses from the entire group.

000000000000000000

After finishing their breakfast and cleaning up, Yuki approached Shinta who was practicing at the yard and hugged him from behind.

Shinta felt her ki as she approached him. And was slightly surprised when she hugged him from behind.

"Arigatou." She whispered from his back

"For what?" he asked her back as he held one of her hands in his

"For believing and for not losing hope. For looking for me even when everybody thought that I was dead." She whispered

Shinta whirled around to face her and grasped her chin to force her to look up at him, "I… never forgave myself for what happened to you. I could have prevented it if only I brought you along with me. "

Yuki shook her head. "Iie. It wasn't your fault."

"But, I…" Yuki cut his reasoning off with her hand.

"No. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for what had happened. Its over and done with."

"Tell me though, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…"

"Yuki, tell me."

"I really wanted to tell you. But they told me to be patient. If word got out that I was alive, whoever tried to kill me would know and they were afraid of the consequences if that happened. I'm sorry Shinta. I really am… please.. I..."

"Shhh…." Shinta placed two fingers on her lips to stop her, "Daijobou. I understand. You don't have to explain."

Yuki looked at his face and let tears fall as she sobbed in his chest.

Shinta held her and stroked her hair in comfort. Steeling his nerves, Shinta whispered something in Yuki's ears which made her start and look directly in his eyes.

_Aishiteru _

More tears filled her eyes as Shinta tenderly held her face and whispered the same word again. Throwing her arms around his neck, Yuki sobbed.

"Kami, I never thought… you feel the same way…" she whispered

Shinta grinned ruefully, "I have loved you from the very moment I saw you during my training with Uncle Hiko…"

Yuki laughed out loud at the look on his face. "I remember you were sitting under that falls trying to meditate. Ne?"

"Yeah, right. Meditate. Who can meditate with him throwing pebbles at you every minute?!"

Yuki laughed as Shinta held her body closer to his. "Aishiteru Shinta." She whispered.

Shinta enfolded her in his arms as he returned the greeting to him… he smiled as he vaguely felt the ki of his ancestor.

I've finally got the chance to have her, Kenshin-san… now it's your turn. Shinta thought before burying his face at the crook of Yuki's neck.

000000000000000000

Kenshin smiled as he saw Yuki and Shinta hugging at the yard. He was glad for his descendant, at least got to have his angel. He sighed. He never thought that their lives were even more complicated than theirs.

Looking up at the sky, Kenshin smiled. Shinta and him were almost the same. If Shinta got the chance to tell Yuki what he felt, then maybe he should do the same with Kaoru. His only wish was that he'd have the strength to go through it and let Kaoru feel the same for him.

000000000000000000

AN:

Hi again minna… **sigh** I'm still sitting here on the site twiddling with my fingers hoping for more reviews… **I wonder when they'll come?**

Anime tenshi no miko


	8. Meiji era tokyo troubles

_ Mirrors of the past and the future _

000000000000000000

**Chapter 8: Meiji Era Tokyo Troubles**

"Yahiko would you please stop that?!" Kaoru told Yahiko irritatedly.

The whole group had been touring the entire Tokyo proper and they were on their way to the akkabeko. Yahiko and Hiko-chan, (much to Yahiko's, (future one), chagrin to be nicknamed after Shinta's uncle and sensei, he agreed to it rather than be called gaki-chan the entire time.), on the other hand were busy pulling pranks on both Sano and Sano-chan.

Both Sano's growled deep in their throats as Yahiko dared to pull another prank on them. Hiko-chan, however, had quieted down due to the murderous look Yuki was throwing him. When Yahiko had given them no signs of stopping anytime soon, Kaoru whipped out her bokken and whacked Yahiko's head so hard that Sano had to drag the poor boy all the way to the restaurant.

Mi-chan smiled secretively as she eyed Yuki and Shinta closely. Something must've happened to those two since Shinta now had his arms wrapped securely around Yuki's waist. Meg-chan smiled along with Mi-chan as she also saw the way Shinta held the young prime minister. Along with Hiko-chan, she changed her nickname to Meg-chan from Megitsune.

"What are you smiling about?" Sano-chan whispered in her ear. He had been looking at Meg-chan for quite some time now and can't help noticing the smile which never left her lips.

Meg-chan blushed, then eyed Sano-chan who was walking beside her. "Take a look at those two." She whispered to him

Sano-chan looked at the direction of Shinta and Yuki. Chocolate brown eyes widened as he saw how Yuki and Shinta were walking together.

"It's about time if you asked me." He whispered to her.

She giggled. "I know. I wonder though… how long for Mi-chan and Shi-chan?"

Sano-chan eyed her and grinned at her as he caught what she meant. Aside from Shinta being pretty slow in the group. Shi-chan is even worse in that department.

"Mi-chan's practically throwing herself to him and still he doesn't notice." He commented.

Meg-chan laughed her trademark laugh which has been passed down to her.

Everyone looked at her until their attention was directed to another source when they heard someone scream.

Yuki and Kaoru ran immediately at the sound of the voice followed by the others. When the others arrived at the scene, Kaoru and Yuki were already beating the crap out of the thieves who tried too steal from the store of an old lady. They were content to watch Yuki and Kaoru work until something caught hiko-chan's eyes.

"Yuki! Watch out!!!!!!" Hiko-chan screamed but Yuki turned a split second too late. The thief behind Yuki had grabbed a thick wooden box and slammed it on her back, breaking the box into pieces.

"Yuki!!!" came the chorus of shouts as she tumbled down in a lifeless heap. Distracted with what happened with Yuki, Kaoru failed to notice as her opponent lifted his sword and slashed her at the back. Kaoru gasped as she collapsed on the ground her face contorted with the pain that she was feeling at that moment.

And with that… all hell broke loose.

Shinta jumped to save Yuki from another hit, his fist connecting with the thief's jaw almost breaking it. Sano-chan and the others then followed in suit thrashing the other half of the thieves. Meanwhile when Kenshin saw what happened to Kaoru, his eyes turned to amber and Battousai broke loose from the deepest part of his mind. Burning possessiveness and anger flashed in his eyes.

_NOBODY HURTS HIS WOMAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!_

Kenshin slashed every one of the remaining thieves and sheathed his sword back with a resounding click. Turning back to Kaoru, he rushed to her side feeling the cut at her back. Seeing the blood spilling from her back, Kenshin gritted his teeth as Megumi checked on her back while Meg-chan checked on Yuki.

Megumi sighed and lifted her head to look at Kenshin. "The wounds not too deep, but we need to get her to the clinic immediately before she loses blood." She told the former assassin who only nodded his head and carried the injured girl carefully and protectively in his arms.

As Kenshin stood up, Shinta on the other hand cradled Yuki in his arms as Meg-chan ordered him to bring her along with Kaoru to the clinic. Yahiko and the others looked apprehensively at the two former assassins who now looked for all of the world like someone who wanted to tear somebody apart with their bare hands.

Shinta sighed. Baka! Baka little tanuki! he thought as he carried the injured girl in his arms. She was definitely the mirror image of her ancestress, including the attitudes! His eyes glittered in rage. One hit was all it took for that creep to crumple to a lifeless heap. But even with that knowledge, the hate within him wanted to kill the bastard that hurt Yuki. He sighed yet again. Part of the blame was his to take. He should have stepped in and helped Yuki but he knew deep inside that she would just hate that… the girl had pride.

Kenshin laid Kaoru on the table the moment they entered the clinic. Genzai-sensei scurried about worriedly and hurriedly as he and Megumi patched Kaoru up to prevent her from losing too much blood. Meg-chan did the same with Yuki, wrapping her chest and waist with bandages. Kenshin heard with half an ear that the young girl had suffered two broken ribs as a result of their accident today. He looked at Shinta and saw amber eyes glittering with hatred and barely suppressed fury.

Yep. Looks like that our descendant inherited more than just looks from us. Battousai thought as he continued to look at Shinta.

"Ken-san?"

Kenshin turned to settle his amber gaze at Megumi who stepped back a bit when he looked at her… well… more like a glare to her point of view.

"Hai, Megumi-dono? Is Kaoru-dono alright?" he asked the female doctor

Megumi half smiled. "Hai. She'll be fine. But she needs to rest for more than a week to make sure that she doesn't pull the stitches."

Kenshin merely nodded and looked at the room Kaoru was in.

"Ken-san…"

Kenshin lowered his gaze to her, "Make sure that she doesn't get to make a lot of trouble and that she doesn't overexert herself. Do I make myself clear on that?" Megumi asked him.

Kenshin nodded and stepped into the room the moment Megumi moved aside. Megumi on the other hand looked at Shinta and asked him where Yuki was. Shinta looked at her and she gasped. The amber glare Shinta sent her was frighteningly similar to the one that Kenshin gave her a moment ago. She gulped a bit when Shinta answered her that Yuki was in the other room being tended to by Meg-chan.

Sanosuke, Yahiko, Sano-chan, Hiko-chan, Shi-chan and Mi-chan, all went together to the police to turn over the thieves before Shinta and Kenshin changed their minds and finished them off. Despite felling quite murderous themselves, they managed to get the thieves to the station in one piece all the while the people watched the group with wary and curious eyes.

Saitou looked at the group, his eyes quirking in question as he eyed the two identical looking rooster heads and two identical looking brats. Sano only growled in answer telling him to mind his own business. Saitou merely smirked and insulted them as usual making them even more furious than ever. The only person who doesn't seem affected by Saitou was Shi-chan. He merely looked at Saitou and ignored him all the while trying to hold down Mi-chan who wanted nothing more than to make him as her target practice.

When they arrived at the clinic, they saw Shinta sitting quietly on one side of the room while Kenshin was standing with his back to the wall… both had their eyes shut tight but there was no mistaking the distinct ki that surrounded them. Murderous ki, that is.

They all made adequate room for Shinta and Kenshin while they checked on the two tanuki's. Kaoru and Yuki were sleeping quietly. Megumi then ushered them out of their rooms to talk to them, Meg-chan followed soon after she checked on Yuki.

"Sano, Yahiko. You two better not give Kaoru any trouble for the next week if you don't want to incur the wrath of Kenshin, alright? And besides, that tanuki needs her rest… she's been too stressed out lately and she has been working non-stop. She needs the rest, that's why I'm going to recommend a three week recovery period for her, clear?!" Megumi told them

Sano and Yahiko merely nodded, afraid to disagree lest they were the ones to receive Kenshin's anger.

Meanwhile, Meg-chan told the others what they should do, "Alright, listen up! Yuki received a blow on her back as we all know, right? So, Yuki needs time to rest and to let those broken ribs of hers heal. She needs a few weeks to do that and I would advise you two… Sano-chan, Hiko-chan, to not do anything to piss off Yuki, ok? Besides, I doubt that you'll do that considering the way Shinta is right now." She told them

Sano-chan and Hiko-chan nodded. It was best not to anger both former assassins if they truly value their lives. Kenshin along with Shinta entered the room they were all occupying and looked at them. Megumi saw the two enter and said out loud,

"Alright, I think it's best if we moved Kaoru and Yuki back to the dojo so that they can rest more easily there."

Kenshin looked at her, "Do you think that that's wise to do, Megumi-dono?"

Megumi looked at him and nodded. "They'll be more comfortable there rather than here."

Kenshin nodded and went back inside to get Kaoru, Shinta did the same with Yuki. A few moments later, the two emerged carrying the girls with them.

"Alright then… let's go." Sano told all of them.

000000000000000000

Kenshin sat across Kaoru's futon and watched her as she slept. He berated himself for failing to protect her… she got hurt because of his lack of attention. He gritted his teeth. That will never happen again. Kenshin looked at the angel sleeping before him. The same angel that took him in, gave him a home and a family. The angel that taught his heart how to love once again. The very same angel that cure and healed his wounded and scarred soul.

But… being with her is not enough. He wanted to protect her, to hold her in his arms and make sure that she doesn't disappear from him. He wanted to be his. His and his alone.

Kenshin smirked in the darkness of her room. There was no turning back. The moment she wakes up. They were going to talk.

His only prayer to Kami was that she would accept his and love him the way he did.

000000000000000000

AN:

… revies?


	9. Heart of battousai

_ Mirrors of the Past and the Future _

000000000000000000

Chapter 9: Heart of Battousai 

"Kuso"

-SLASH-

"Damn him"

-SLASH-

Sano winced as he eyed the two raven haired girls practicing their katas and swearing at the same time. Yahiko and Hiko-chan sat quietly beside him. The two knew better than to irritate the already pissed off swordswomen.

Sano sighed. The girls irritation had started since the incident that happened to them almost a week ago, Kenshin and Shinta had become their shadows, hell, if only it were possible, those two would stick to them like the clothes on their body! At first the girls were really flustered at their concern but the longer it took they were starting to get pretty pissed off since they weren't allowed to go out on their own or to do anything in the dojo or anywhere else. His eyes slid to the other side of the dojo where he took sight of a glittering amber gaze and a fiery locks in the wind and shook his head, nudging the two seated below him with his feet, he motioned Yahiko and Hiko-chan to go out with a tilt of his head.

000000000000000000

Shinta followed Sano, Yahiko and Hiko-chan's movement as they went out of the dojo. He looked at his companion as he continued to look at the young female shihondai. Gripping his own sakabatou, Shinta stealthily moved forward to receive the downward slash that Yuki delivered, their swords ringing in the vastness of the dojo.

Yuki merely glared at Shinta and continued with her kata's without missing a beat. She knew that the fiend was trying to get her attention. **Creep.** She thought **damn him** She glared at the man in front of her, beautiful yet at the same time also infuriating. She gritted her teeth when Shinta countered another of her slashes and with the force he rarely shows to anyone, Shinta wrenched the bokken from her hands with ease.

Giving him the full enmity of her glare, Yuki decided to ignore him by walking past him. She would have completely walked past him had he not swiftly turned around and hoisted her up his shoulders… completely ignoring her shriek of outrage.

Kaoru saw how Yuki was giving Shinta the silent treatment, she decided to completely ignore them when Yuki's shriek reached her ears. Turning to see what has caused her to shriek, Kaoru merely stood there and blinked in astonishment as she saw Shinta walk calmly out the dojo door with a shouting, thrashing, and loudly cursing princess on his shoulder. She stood there for a long while until she heard the tell tale slam of the door… either it was Yuki's room or Shinta's, it definitely wasn't the dojo door since he had left it wide open with his exit.

Kenshin looked at the scene with half amusement. Trust his future counterpart to handle things that way.

**At least he's finding a way to mend the things between him and his woman.** A voice in mind told him, shifting his amber glare to the still unmoving kenjutsu shihondai. Kenshin stood from his normal sitting position. Moving silently and stealthily behind her. Once directly behind her, he called her name…

"Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru whirled at the sound of his voice so near her only to jump back in surprise at his close proximity. Glaring at him, she decided to ignore him the way Yuki was ignoring Shinta when Kenshin held her arm to hold her in place. Looking at the hand that held her and back at his face, Kaoru tried shrugging out of his hold but he held on tight.

"We need to talk Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru merely glared at him… "We have nothing to talk about Kenshin. Lest you only want to tell me that I can't leave the premises without you, or maybe I can't go to the kitchen without your assistance or maybe I can't…."

Kaoru's words were cut off abruptly when Kenshin grabbed her head and kissed her fiercely. He only released her after a few moments when he was already getting a bit dizzy with lack of air.

Staring at her for a few moments, Kenshin released a ragged sigh and looked at her hungrily. His control had already been left in tatters after what had happened to her… now this. He loved Kaoru very much… demo… he wasn't sure of he was fit to be with her. He was too tainted with the blood of a lot of people.

"Kaoru… we need to talk."

Kaoru merely nodded mutely at him, her former anger forgotten with his kiss… although brutal as it was and her mind faintly registered his drop of the honorific in her name..

Kenshin looked at her and groaned inwardly, Kaoru looked so lost in her world, eyes smoky blue tinged with confusion, love and… a tinge of desire.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry if my actions have irritated you… but sessha is doing this for your own safety."

The fire returned in her eyes. "My own safety? Kenshin! I feel like a prisoner in my own home!"

"Kaoru, I do not want a repeat of what happened to you a couple of weeks ago!"

"I can take care of myself thank you!"

"I know you can… but I cannot risk losing you when I can prevent it!"

"WHY?! Why are you so damned protective of me?! Tell me Himura! I want to know now!" Kaoru yelled tears of frustration building up in her eyes.

"Why? Because I love you! You are the most important person in the world to me! Don't you know that?! Even after Enishi… don't you realize that?!"

Kaoru looked at him in stunned silence… after all these time… he finally got to say it out loud.

"You love me?" she whispered shakily

Kenshin looked at her and sighed. He lifted one hand to her face and wiped way the tears that streamed down her beautiful face.

"Hai.. I have loved you from the moment I've laid my eyes on you that night when we first met…" he told her looking directly in her clear sapphire orbs.

Kaoru smiled weakly, "What took you so long to tell me?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid to taint you… to stain your inno…"

Kaoru shook her head vehemently and held his face in her hands, "Baka." Looking straight in his eyes, she saw the amber gaze look at her uncertainly,

**This is Battousai… not the rurouni. This is the real Kenshin. This is the man that fought during the Tokugawa reign… this was the man that killed for this new and peaceful era. This is the man that the rurouni was protecting… this was the part of Kenshin that they rarely saw…** her mind told her

"I love you. All of you my lovable idiot. You don't know how long I've suffered trying to hide how I really feel for you…" Kaoru whispered as she leaned her head closer to his.

Kenshin grinned, his amber eyes glittering dangerously and lifted his head eying the dojo door.

"Wonder what happened to those two…"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and blinked. "Do you really want to find out?"

Kaoru blinked at him, "Eh?"

Kenshin grinned wolfishly, "I can show you what they're up to."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Honto?"

Kenshin looked skeptical but his eyes betraying the mischief in them. "I meant koishii, I can show you what they're doing… by doing it ourselves.."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "ohhhhhhhh……….."

Battousai grinned and hefted Kaoru up in his arms, "Shall I my lady?"

Kaoru giggled, "Hai… anata!"

000000000000000000

AN:

No lemons!!! No more lemons!!! Go to my yahoo group or adult ff. net if you want to read the lemon chappie!!! /swt I don't want my account to get deleated again.. /sob… review minna?

Anime tenshi no miko


	10. Returning home

_ Mirrors of the past and the future _

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin not mine… me wish… but no luck…belong to Nobuhiro-sama…oh well… wah!

000000000000

**Chapter 10: Returning home**

**It's been a month since we've arrived here… but we still don't know why we were sent here in the first place, or how we can back to our own world…** Yuki sighed as she watched Yahiko and Hiko-chan practice their moves. Kaoru stood diligently watching over them and shouting some commands every now and then. The four of them had been here since early morning, looking down at the quiet glistening water of the river, Yuki closed her eyes started to sing one of her favorite songs.

Kaoru smiled as she watched her two students, ears picking up a soft melody with the wind, she turned to see Yuki sitting near the river bed, eyes closed and singing softly. Yahiko and Hiko-chan both stooped to look at Yuki as well when they heard the soft melody. Hiko-chan smiled when he heard the song clearly, coming close to stand beside Kaoru he whispered quietly, " That's one of her favorite songs…"

Kaoru looked down at the little kid beside her, "What is that song?"

"Tooi kono machi de…"

Kaoru, Yahiko and Hiko-chan turned to look behind them. Sano and the rest of the gumi and the future gumi were with them. Shinta smiled gently at the sight of Yuki. "That's one of her favorite songs…"

"Sounds really good…" Sano commented

"That song is from one of her favorite anime… Card captor sakura…" Hiko-chan told them

Megumi raised an eyebrow at the kid, "Anime? Card captor? What is that?"

Misa chuckled, "Anime are animated shows that they present on television."

Looking even more perplexed the original Kenshin-gumi looked at them in question.

Shi-chan sighed and explained every detail to them answering all the questions that came.

"Aa… so, Yuki-dono is singing a song from that anime show?" Kenshin asked Shinta

"Hai…"

"umareta machi de yumemite kita

kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu

ano uta no you ni ima dekiru koto wa

sukoshi demo mae ni fumi dasu koto

(In the town we were born in, we dreamed

Everytime I'm crushed, I remember

that just like that song, there's something I can do right now:

step forward, even if just a little.)

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o

(la la la la I'll sing my song,

with my face toward the sky.

la la la la It's my life

I'll walk on)

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o"

(la la la la I'll sing my song,

with my face toward the sky.

la la la la It's my life

I'll walk on,

Using my own strength

to go forward along this endless road.)

Yuki's eyes snapped open when she heard claps coming form her side, she flushed pick when she saw her friends grinning at her and Shinta looking at her smiling gently.

"Kyaa… Yuki-chan… you didn't tell us that you had such a voice!" Kaoru told her as she sat down beside her future counterpart.

Yuki grinned sheepishly up at Kaoru. "We have a band back at home called the Kenshin-gumi… we perform at different places and at different occasions… mostly with anime songs…" she laughed at that last one.

"Hnnn… "Kaoru tilted her head and grinned, "Sing again?"

Sapphire eyes widened, "Nani?!"

Raccoon ears popped up from Kaoru's head as she grinned from ear to ear eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Waaaaa!!!!"

0000000000000000000

Misa chuckled as they all walked back to the Kamiya dojo, "Poor Yuki-chan, she didn't have a chance against Kaoru-san!"

"You got that right weasel girl!" Sano-chan yelped out loud with Meg-chan by his side. The future Kenshin-gumi were all in front except for Yuki and Shinta who were walking at the back enjoying the sight of the late afternoon sun hand in hand.

Yuki chuckled as she eyed her friends ahead of them and looked at her companion.

"Kaoru-san…"

Kaoru looked at her future counterpart and tilted her head in question. "Nani?"

Yuki-chan smiled sadly and looked straight ahead. "You know… we've been here for almost a month and it's been really fun. But I really miss our home… our own time… I guess the others are homesick as well…" looking up the dark afternoon sky, she sighed. "We don't know how we got here and I'm guessing that there's no telling when we'll be brought back to our own time…" stopping as she looked up to Kaoru she sighed yet again, "Kaoru-san, if ever we disappear all of a sudden…"

"Don't worry Yuki-chan… I understand…" she smiled sadly.

"What the???"

Everyone looked sharply at Sano-chan's words and were shocked when the future gumi was enshrouded by bright light.

Kaoru stared numbly at the spot where her friends were standing just a moment ago.

"Kami-sama… they're gone… they're all gone…" she whispered as Kenshin came to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

0000000000000000000

"Kaoru, daijobou?"

Kaoru looked blankly at the evening sky and leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder. "I… I just can't believe that they're gone… I mean…we were just talking about them abruptly disappearing. But I just didn't realize that it would be that soon! "

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and stroked her hair gently. "We all knew that they really don't belong here koishii…"

Kaoru raised her head to look into his eyes. "I know, demo…"

"Koishii…"

Kaoru sighed and leaned her head back down on Kenshin's shoulder. "I just wish that they're alright and back home… wherever they may be right now."

0000000000000000

"Owwwww… my aching back…"

"You mean my aching head…"

"What the heck happened anyway?!"

Shinta blinked and looked around him. His eyes widened as he stood up. "Oh my God… guys! Wake up! We're back!!!!! We're home!!!!!"

00000000000000000

AN:

Hello minna! I'm sorry if it took me this long to actually update. But I've been so busy with school that I really don't have the time to work on this story or my other stories. I'm also sorry if this chapter is just this short. I'm actually planning to end this story… (no revies anyway…) aoi-chan sits in a corner and cries her eyes out. Oh well, after I end this story, I hope that I can end temptations as well. (crosses fingers… I hope…) for those who reviewed, thank you very much and this story is for you! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

Anime tenshi no miko (aoi mizu ryu)


	11. Remembrances: past and future

_ Mirrors of the past and future _

AN: Well, here we are! The final chapter… although I'm a bit blue after seeing that no one has reviewed this story, unlike when I first posted it… oh well… can't win 'em all…. Here we go… final chapter…

0000000000000000000

Chapter 13: Remembrances: past and future – the finale 

Yuki opened and eyes and stretched languidly on the soft mattress, her eyes resting on a certain red head sleeping comfortably beside her. She smiled and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Slowly moving out of the bed to make sure that she doesn't wake him up, she tip-toed quietly out their room and out to the kitchen. Breathing deeply, she savored the crisp morning air that surrounded her and the welcoming view of the early morning scene of Tokyo.

She braced her arms on the rails of the balcony and smiled as she looked up at the morning sky. She chuckled when she felt someone embrace her from the back.

"Ohayou, Shinta…" she whispered, still with her eyes closed

The red head laughed gently and nuzzled her neck. "Ohayou, Yuki-channn… what are you thinking about?" he whispered to her ear as he rested his chin on the crook of her shoulder.

She smiled, "Oh, nothing… I was just thinking about our ancestors…how they were right now and if Kaoru-san has now found the letter that I left back home in the secret compartment at the dojo…"

Amethyst eyes blinked up at her face, "You left something back there? But we were gone in an instant, you couldn't have had the chance to leave something behind unless…"

Yuki chuckled, "Hai… I had the feeling that we've already done what we were supposed to do, so I decided to write a letter to Kaoru-san and hide it at the dojo where she could find it at the most appropriate time."

"Demo, I thought you didn't know why we were sent there… even I still don't know why…" he told her as he scratched his head confusedly

Yuki merely smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Turning to face him, she told him of what she thought was the reason why they were brought back in time. After her explanation, Shinta could only laugh in answer as he realized what it meant. Destiny sure has a funny way to make sure things fall into place where it should be.

"Wait here…" she told him before she went inside their room. Returning to his a while later, Shinta raised an eyebrow in question as he saw the faded worn out journal in her hands. Hugging her snuggly to his form, he enjoyed the feeling of comfort of having her with him and closed his eyes.

"Why did you bring that out, koishii…" he whispered in her ear

"Mmmm, I just want to read the part where Kaoru-san found the secret compartment…"

Shinta looked at her and saw the twinkle in her eye, he merely shook his head and chuckled. Holding her frame closer to his, he listened as she read what happened that day at the Kamiya Dojo when Kaoru found the secret compartment…

00000000000000000000000000

"Kaoru-koishii, what are you doing?"

Kaoru looked up at her husband from her task and chuckled. She looked at the wall before her and chuckled. "Genzai-sensei just gave me this notebook and told me that it belonged to my mother. He told me that it took him this long to give it to me because it was with direct orders from my mother that I was only to receive this notebook only when I have found a suitable husband that I truly love."

"Aa… wakatta, demo…" he eyed her skeptically, "I was hoping you could also tell sessha what in the world are you doing there, koishii?"

Her face brightened considerably before she answered her husband of two weeks now. "Okaasan told me that there is a secret compartment here in the dojo. She told me in her journal that it is where she kept all things important and close to her heart."

"Aa…" Kenshin nodded and helped Kaoru search for the hidden compartment and grinned when his hands knocked on the hollow wood of the dojo floor. "Yatta! I think sessha has found it, koishii!"

Kaoru bubbled with delight as she scrambled to kneel beside him, playing with the folds of her kimono as she tried to pry the wooden boards open. Her face brightened as he managed to open it just a bit and as the compartment opened, Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin slowly removed the contents of the compartment. The first one was a metallic box with engravings all over it, it was covered with dust suggesting that it was hidden for quite some time now. The second was a small wooden box with a lock on top. Next came several kimono's and a small box. As Kenshin brought out the last, he was surprised that the box practically free of dust… as if… "Kaoru… look at this box…" presenting her the small box, Kaoru tilted her head in question as to why Kenshin would present to her this specific box. "Look at it Kaoru…" he urged her. "Don't you think it's strange that all the other items her have been covered with dust, that one seems pretty new… as if…." He trailed off as he looked at his wife

"As if someone has just placed it in here…" she finished for him. As she removed the ties that closed the box, she slowly lifted the cover and blinked at the letter placed in the middle of the box as she took it out, he read it out loud for Kenshin to hear…

_Dear Kaoru-san, _

_ Hello! I guess by now you have found the hidden compartment, ne? And I'm sure that as you are reading this, we have already been thrown back to our time and that you are now happily married to Kenshin-san. I guess you're surprised that I managed to hide this letter in here when I didn't even know when we will be taken back to our own time, well I guess this is the time for me to explain. _

_ I didn't really know when we will be able to return, but somehow, something was telling me that we have already done what we were supposed to do there in your time. I'm not really sure, but I think we were sent back in your time because we were needed to help you in pursuing your relationship with Kenshin-san. Weird ne? Anyway, I think you and Kenshin-san were just in need of a much-needed push in right direction, and Shinta and I were just the ones to do it. Our easy companionship was sure to make Kenshin-san realize what you really mean to him, ne? I really don't know, but when you and Kenshin-san finally became a couple, I had the feeling that our time with you was almost up. As for the others appearance here in your time… I have no idea. (laughs) _

_ I just wrote to tell you that I really enjoyed our stay there with you, it was really an honor to have met and befriended our ancestors… a feat that I'm sure no one has ever done in their entire lives. I couldn't reveal much of what is to happen but all I can say is that you and Kenshin-san will finally find the happiness that the two of you deserved after all your hardships. _

_ I left a tiny reminder of our stay there with you and wish that you will finally have the peace that you and your husband have been searching for all your lives. I could offer no counsel to you but only a reminder, Tomoe-san has been the sheath to your husband's madness as a hitokiri… but you have brought him his life back by believing in him where no one dared to believe in him, even himself. You two have no comparison but has a unique reason for his life, bring him happiness Kaoru-san… be his light as I will do the same to this lovable idiot that I am tied to now. No matter what happens… do not let him go._

_ Take care and may Kami shine his blessings on you and your family forever, and congratulations again to your wedding!_

Yuki Kamiya 

Tears came unbidden to Kaoru's eyes as she read the letter, eyeing the small paper enclosed with the letter, Kaoru gasped as she saw a picture of the entire Kenshin-gumi with their future counterparts each in their own clothing. Kenshin came near her and peered at the paper in her hands, he smiled as he saw the sketched portrait of their family.

"Yuki-chan left us a very beautiful remembrance of their stay here, didn't she koishii?"

Kaoru only smiled and leaned back in his embrace. Looking at the rest of the things hidden in the compartment, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the kimono her mother wore on her wedding day, on the locked box, Kaoru found her mother's precious necklace hidden inside, along with other precious jewelry and heirloom. As Kaoru reached inside the compartment to make sure that Kenshin hasn't left anything out, her eyes widened as her fingers brushed against something hard at the very end of the compartment, struggling to pull it out, Kaoru gasped when she realized that she was holding a sword covered in cloth in her hands. As she removed the cloth, a letter fell from it. Slowly replacing the sword on her lap, Kaoru read the letter and gasped when she realized that the sword came from her father.

_Dearest Hime-chan,_

_ By now, I guess I am no longer with you but another man stands by your side loving and protecting you as I did all my life. Whoever he is, I believe he is worthy enough to be by your side forever if you had managed to look into his soul as much as you always did with others. I hope that you haven't changed a bit my hime-chan, your innocence and love for life is what we need in this new world, your strength and courage will teach others what they need to survive. Protect those you love… the main ideal of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Carry it in your heart as I and your okaasan did, I have no regrets in my life Kaoru. The only thing I regret is not to be by your side as you grow to be the woman I believe you are today. Whatever happens, believe in your heart that me and you mother will always be proud of you no matter what. _

_ The last two hidden in the compartment may help you get through with your new life, although this first one you might wonder why, I leave this sword in your possession, Kaoru… to further strengthen our ideal to protect life and those you love. Use it wisely my child and use it well, I had acquired that sword from a friend of mine before he died, he only made three of that beautiful sword. The first he gave to someone who had been a hitokiri once but changed and decided to disappear and become a wanderer, the other he gave to his only son, and the third, he gave to your mother as a gift to our wedding. _

_ As for the man who is lucky enough to capture the heart of my little princess, take care of her well… keep her safe by your side and make her happy, for a strong, courageous girl that she is, she has been through a tough life. A child who lost her mother at an early age, and was only left with a father that could only teach her the rules of fighting… she grew up not knowing what it really is to be a lady. Teach her the joys of life and the beauty that she is as a woman and if you can do all of these, then may Kami shine his blessings on the two of you for as long as you live. _

_Kaoru-chan, take care my child and remember, we will always be here for you and that your mother and I loved you dearly…_

_'tousan_

Grasping the hilt of the sword with shaking fingers, Kaoru unsheathed the sword and gasped out loud when she saw just what kind of sword it really was. Kenshin's eyes widened as he listened to the words Kaoru's father told her in the letter… especially with the origin of the sword. Someone who had been a hitokiri once but changed and decided to disappear and become a wanderer? That sounded just like him, the other he gave to his only son… he sweatdropped. Oro.. now he remembers…

Kaoru looked at him when she heard his oro she looked at him questioningly, then her sapphire eyes gleaming in realization as to his slight oro. She laughed, "Kenshin! Don't tell me that you were that hitokiri turned rurouni my 'tousan was talking about?"

Kenshin could only chuckle in response, "I guess you could say that, koishii…"

She looked at him and at the sword in her hands, "Your first sword broke… then that means that's second sword, the sword which belonged to his son…" Kenshin could only nod, "And now you have the third piece, koishii…"

Kaoru smiled brightly up at him, leaning down, she groped in the compartment until her fingers brushed another box, slowly pulling the box out from its place, her eyed Kenshin questioningly when she tried to lift the box.

"Heavy."

The former hitokiri leaned forward and gripped the box and lifted it from its place, puzzled he looked at it. "It is heavy, koishii…"

Opening the lid, Kaoru gasped when she saw what was inside, she hugged Kenshin and mentally thanked her parents thoughtfulness. Looking at the box, Kenshin could only laugh at loud. The box contained of money. Enough for him and Kaoru to get a head start in their newly married life and enough to keep them settled without any of them ever worrying of money for the next five years or so.

Thank you okaasan, otousan… thank you Yuki… 

000000000000000000000000

Closing the journal in her hands, Yuki grinned happily at he fiancé. "So, what happens now, Shinta?" she whispered as she hugged him back.

"We, get back to our lives… meaning, you go back to that stuffy office of yours and I get to irritate you again by being your shadow bodyguard." He told her before flicking a finger on her nose.

Pouting cutely at him, she was about to tease him when she remembered something. She gasped as she shrugged out of her embrace and ran towards the dojo surprising everyone she passed.

"What the heck is with her?!" Hiko-chan grumbled out loud as Yuki whizzed by him.

Shinta could only shrug and follow her towards the dojo with Hiko-chan behind him. Upon entering the dojo, Shinta and Hiko-chan looked curiously at Yuki. Before Hiko-chan could ask her, she lifted her head and smiled warmly at them.

"She left us a remembrance…" she whispered

Curious, the two came forward and looked at the picture Yuki held out to them. The same picture that she left almost a hundred years ago. With the picture was an enclosed letter with her name on top.

**_To Yuki Kamiya: 6th descendant of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and grand child of Kamiya Kaoru. To be opened only on November 15, 2003._**

00000000000000000000000

It has already been a week when she had seen the letter from Kaoru, and a day after her wedding with Shinta. Now, Yuki stood in front of two gravestones and laid a bouquet of flowers on each tombstone.

Himura Kenshin

The most legendary swordsman that has ever lived, "Hitokiri Battousai"

Last direct successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

"To protect the weak and uphold the peace that the people have longed for… that is my wish

That is my mission…"

Himura Kaoru

Last descendant of the Kamiya family

Kenjutsu Shihondai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu

Wife of Himura Kenshin

"Protect the ones you love…

With a smile it can brighten the darkest souls and melt the coldest of hearts..."

"The pillar of our family, the light of an assassins dark soul…

You shall forever be remembered."

Smiling at the engraved words, Yuki closed her eyes as she gave her respects of her ancestors. Holding the letter in her hand she smiled as she remembered its contents…

_Dearest Yuki-chan,_

_ How are you little one? I guess you've now found out that I myself left a letter for you before I passed away. I would like to thank you for what you have told me. About me and Tomoe-san, and about me not letting go of Kenshin. I understood what you meant only after I let Kenshin go to help the oppressed even when there is nothing he could do about it. I urged him to stay and not go after his first departure, despite his reasons, I didn't let him go and thank Kami that he listened to me. Now, I realized that if I had let him go, I wouldn't have had a happy life with him. That he wouldn't see our son grow up. I thank you for your timely warning. Kenji now has a girlfriend and would you believe that he chose someone who resembles me of all people! Kenshin could only shake his head in disbelief every time he saw our son with his girlfriend. I do not care anyway… all I want is for them to be happy. Especially Kenshin… his cross scar has now disappeared and he told me that his happiness with us was the reason. Megumi married Sano after six years when he first left Japan. Yahiko and Tsubame are also happily married, including Misao and Aoshi. I know you already know this, yet I still want to tell it to you my self. I hope all of you can experience the joys and happiness that we have experience all these years. Kenshin sends his regards to all of you, so does the others. _

_ Take Care and continue to be strong, never give up. Protect those you love, Yuki. Uphold the ideals of the Kamiya Kasshin within your heart. Make him happy as well, Yuki-chan…_

_Kaoru Himura_

Standing beside her husband, Yuki leaned her head as she looked up at the sky. "Thank you Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san… I hope you're happy… wherever you may be…" Shinta smiled kissed the top of her head before they left grave of their ancestors and walked back to their waiting friends.

Back at the dojo, sunshine glimmered at the old portrait of the Kenshin-gumi and their grandchildren.

Past and Future, we are one and the same, bound forever in an interlocking chain of life…

owari


End file.
